Demons
by Adnarim95
Summary: Your eyes, they shine so bright, I want to save their light, I can't escape this now, unless you show me how. When you feel my heat, look into my eyes, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide. Don't get too close, it's dark inside, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This isn't my first fanfic, but it's the first one here, and the first one in a long time, so please bear with me because I'm a little rusty. Tips and constructive criticism welcome and appreciated :)**

**I thought this song fit Daryl pretty well, though it doesnt really shine through in the first chapter. I hope my creativity can hold up to my own expectations as well as yours.**

**I do not own The Walking Dead, nor do I own Imagine Dragons or any of their songs. Be a lot cooler if I did though :P**

**Oh, rated M for ****smut... enjoy ;)**

Glenn nibbles at his lip, timidly wandering the woods and making sure the area is clear of walkers before positioning himself beneath a shaded tree, further disguising himself in the dark forest. He is barely situated before he starts clawing at his own zipper, his manhood still perked up over the thought of.. "Mmh.."

He'd been attracted to the brown-haired male since he and his brother joined the group, his heart skipped a beat every time that rough voice spoke to him. Even if Daryl was calling him a Chink, Glenn felt like he could grow to love the term, especially if he would use it while plowing him in the "Ah..!"

Glenn sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, struggling to stay contained as he frees his cock from his underwear, the solid flesh bumping against his lower stomach with each harsher-growing breath. Glenn wastes no time in wrapping dirty fingers around himself, stroking feverishly up and down. The image was still vivid in his mind...

Glenn flitted through the woods, headed for the pond they got their water from and bathed in. It was kinda gross, but they don't sell it in bottles anymore. Over halfway there, the boy's ears perk up to the sound of splashing to his left. Had... had he gone the wrong way? Glenn shook his head, feeling like a crazy person despite the trail leading towards what he thought was the pond, turns and walks in the direction of the noise.

Becoming aware that this truly wasn't the direction he needed to be going, Glenn continued. He lays a hand over his pistol, preparing to find a walker stuck in the mud, but that's not what he finds. His mouth gapes open from the edge of the woods as he watches Daryl rub water-filled hands over his naked body. Because of the children, people were only allowed to strip down to their underwear when bathing in the pond. Daryl always had a way of weaving around the rules.

Daryl had found a small body of water, any smaller and it could be classified as a puddle, but it was his and he could properly wash his junk in it. The older male runs his wet hands over his chest, under his arms and down his stomach.

A breath catches in Glenn's throat as Daryl moves down to his cock, strong hands washing sweat and blood that had soaked through his pants away, a faint mew of relaxation escaping the older males lips.

Glenn swallows, moving himself behind a tree so he wouldn't be spotted. He'd never even seen the man without pants on, the few times he had seen the southerner bathe in the pond he had been waist-deep in water and generally stayed behind the large rocks that littered the area. Therefore, this was an absolute treat for the younger male to come across, and he wasn't averting his eyes until he absolutely had to.

"My god," Glenn moans quietly, ignoring his stalker-like tendencies and tightening his grip on himself as he strokes faster. Maybe it was the moist leaves dampening the back of his pants, the fear of being caught, or the simple fact that he'd never "acted" on his feelings before and it felt wrong, but the familiar burn in the pit of his stomach was growing at an agonizingly slow pace. He had come too far to stop now, though.

"Stupid kid." Daryl murmured to himself, searching through the trees around the camp, eyes fixed looking for the Asian male. Because he knew the woods so well, he had been volunteered to find the younger man when the women claimed that he'd been gone for too long. Daryl peers through the trees, seeing a clear cut that held a single tree in the center of it. He moves towards it, seeing no harm in marking a good place to hunt deer while also looking for the missing camp member.

"F-fuck me.."

Daryl fixes his eyes on the tree he had almost reached, not sure what he had just heard. He pulls his crossbow up where it could be used quickly if needed, and cautiously makes his way up to the base of the tree. It sounded like a walker, moans and sighs coming from the other side of the large tree, but there were also broken words rising into the warm Georgia air. It couldn't be a walker, it was a person. Or at least he prayed to god it was a person, and these monster's weren't evolving.

Daryl slowly lurks around the tree's trunk, having to force back a snort when he sees the writhing, sweat-covered boy sitting there, eyes closed and completely unaware of the world around him. The southern man slacks his arms, allowing his weapon to drop as he turns to leave.

"Hahh," Glenn huffs, his peak coming up on him quickly as his memory twisted to fantasy. "D-Daryl!"

Daryl raises his eyebrows in surprise and turns on his heel, laying his crossbow down and grabbing the top of Glenn's silky, black hair as he pulls his head back to look him in the eyes. "What are you saying my name for, boy?"

Glenn comes-to with a yelp, nearly jumping out of his skin and quickly clambering backwards in an attempt to disappear into the tree he was resting against. "I'm-I'm sorry Daryl I was j-just-!"

Daryl silences him by pressing a boot into the younger male's aching manhood, sneering when Glenn nearly loses it there and then. The boy's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he didn't seem to know what to do with his hands.. like he wanted nothing more than to grab his heavy boot and root against it like a hog until he got his "truffle", but was too scared of being clocked to act on it. "Shit, kid, chill out."

Daryl watches Glenn's eyes as they focus nervously on the older male, he couldn't tell if the tears rimming his dark eyes were from fear, embarrassment or sheer frustration, but he went ahead and assumed it was a mixture of all three. "Well, I am the one who interrupted you, so I guess I owe you."

Glenn's wide eyes watch Daryl remove his foot from his throbbing member and drop to his knees, pulling his green wife-beater over his head and hovering his naked chest over the Asian's lap. Glenn could barely control his breathing, rough and fast in and out of his mouth.

Daryl smirks softly, he could tell the kid was near the end of his rope, he hasn't even touched him yet and the boy already looked like he was about to pop. Daryl grabs Glenn's hips and snatches his body down to where he's laying flat on the warm ground. He moves down the trembling man's body, breathing warm air over his red, angry cock before taking his heated head into his mouth. He smiles at the initial yelp of pleasure he gets out of the boy.

Glenn gulps, beads of sweat building in his brow. It has been so long since he has been touched by someone other than himself, and the sudden sensation was enough to drive someone mad. "Hahh!" He huffs in pleasure as Daryl takes the rest of him into his mouth, the older male rolling his tongue over the younger's pulsing head. "Sto- I can't- oh my go-"

Daryl smirks as the Asian man beneath him struggles to string sentences together, pants and whimpers interrupting him. He watches Glenn start raking at the ground, trying to find leverage to buck for more friction, but the larger male has his hips pinned. Daryl rolls his tongue over his weeping head one more time before quickly bobbing his head up and down Glenn's length.

Glenn's breath hitches, his head rolling back with his eyes, scrubbing dirt and leaves into his soft, black strands of hair. His hands scramble to grab fist fulls of brown hair, a shriek falling from his lips.

Glenn calls out, jarring himself awake before he can reach his peak. He lets out a huff of frustration as he relaxes into his sleeping bag, his body liked to do this to him. Get him worked up while he sleeps, then when it's too late to finish himself off, wake him up.

The dark eyed man sighs and sits up, his erection poking him in the stomach. Tilting his head in confusion, he notices that his pants were undone and his cock had been pulled out of his... Oh, shit.

Very, very cautiously, Glenn unzips his tent and peers out. The only people in the camp were Dale, who was on top of the RV keeping watch, and Daryl, who had been intently watching the Asian's tent since he woke up a few hours earlier.

"How's that black eye doing, kid?" Daryl asks low enough for Dale not to hear. "I didn't mean to knock you out completely, but you started humping my boot and I reacted out of reflex. When I popped your eye, the back of your head smacked into the tree and it knocked you out."

"I'm so sorry," Glenn says, a pretty blush over-taking his face. "I can get... really deep... when I fantasize. Well, I mean, I'm sorry, I shouldn't even be doing that there's something wrong with me if you want to punch me in the other eye I wouldn't blame you I mean what kind of freak does th-?"

"Shut up, Glenn. It's not a huge deal." Daryl says, crouching down to meet Glenn's gaze and inspect the swollen flesh around his eye. "I have to say, though, for such a timid little fuck you don't hold back with that set of lungs, do you?"

Glenn's blush burns deeper into his face as he clears his throat softly. "I.. can't."

Daryl snorted, pushing the boy's head down to look at the back of his head, deeming him okay. "I'll keep that in mind."

Glenn gives the older male a puzzled look, the ache between his thighs pulsing when Daryl winks at him, stands up, and walks away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have absolutely no idea how old Daryl is. I'm guessing mid-to-late 30's. Sorry if I'm wrong.**

**I didn't plan on this being the Inception of erotic reading material when I started, but each time I got to one of those "dream" endings, I would go, "You know what? This would work better." So hang in there, it gets better. And if it doesn't get better, there's smut coming soon. I'm a glass half full kinda person :P**

**Also, I'm starting to notice that a few of my situations are similar to other stories, please know that it is not intentional and I only write what comes to my mind as I'm writing it. There just aren't that many situations to choose from with a zombie apocalypse going on.**

**OoOoO**

If anyone had been near his tent, the pants and light grunts could have been heard. Soft whimpers of touches that his mind had convinced him he was receiving, images he thought he was living. He laid on his belly, eyes screwed shut and hips jerking haphazardly. "That-that's it.." A slowly rising voice murmurs, his hips twitching faster, worn jeans scrubbing against blankets creating a rustling sound. A harsh gasp escapes the brunet's lips and his eyes open briefly, clamping shut again to ride his orgasm out into his bedding. He hums softly, relaxing down into his sleeping bag.

"Hmpf, I wish." Daryl murmurs before sitting up, his juices already starting to dampen the front of his jeans. "Dammit, I'm too old for this shit." He says softly as he grabs his crossbow and silently makes his way out of his tent, the sun barely up. He vacantly waves in return to Shane, who was on watch for walkers, and makes a bee-line towards the pond to get rid of the evidence of the night before.

OoOoO

Man, I'm 37 years old. 37 year old men don't _dream_ anymore, and for God's sake they don't have wet dreams to completion. It's all that kid's fault, god-damned jeans hugging his ass and things. Little fuck never wears underwear either. Unhh...

What the hell am I thinking? Merle would beat the queer out of me if he knew I felt this way about a chink, let alone a _male_ chink. He'd grow a new hand just to choke me with while he punched me in the nuts with the other.

I just need to masturbate... more. Yeah, twice a day just doesn't cut it for this magnificent amount of manly, totally-not-gay testosterone I have, and it makes the sex I'm attracted to surpass the simplicity of a woman's beauty and stop at Glenn's fuckin' baseball cap, hiding the kid's face when he's embarrassed. The way he just flutters through camp like the dead ain't walking and it's okay to be happy. Those almond-shaped, dark eyes that are so full of light, still hopeful that one day the world will go back to normal.

He's just so... He makes me feel... It's like the kid radiates happiness. He's old enough to grasp the situation, but young enough to hold out hope that it will be okay, and I think that keeps everyone sanguine, those sweet lips singing praises about how good of a day it is... I'm just horny though, and that doesn't mean I'm gay, just forget the fact that I've felt this way for the kid since I met him. I'm not gay.

Yeah, I'll just... jerk it more...

OoOoO

I trek back to camp, a few catfish on a stringer cautiously slung over my back, careful to not get stuck by their fins. There ain't no way I'm coming back to camp dripping water from the waist down with nothing to show for it. Hell, they may not have looked at me twice, but they needed lunch anyway, and all their big ol' doe eyes point to me when they get hungry for something other than berries and canned corn.

Glenn looks up skittishly when he hears footsteps entering the camp, hunching back over as I plop my catches into and empty pot by the fire. Fuck. The kid's avoiding me.

I mean... great... the kid's avoiding me.

It must have to do with Merle being left on the roof in Atlanta, he acts like I'm gonna hit him or something, all timid and reclusive. I blew up, sure, but not at Glenn specificity. T-dog got the brunt of my anger, so I'm not sure why he's so anxious around me.. It was only yesterday so I'm still a little miffed that they couldn't find a better way to contain him, but I know that's easier said than done. Furthermore, Merle's a grown ass man and has put up with worse than walkers, I think he can handle himself. He knows where to find us.

"I ain't gonna bite cha, kid." I said gruffly, trying to be equal parts morose and comforting. God knows I don't want to come off as a softy, but we live in the same camp, you can't let tension build too high when you sleep within 10 feet of the little bastard.

Glenn doesn't say anything, a meek nod serving as his response. Dammit.

I guess it could be from yesterday, the kid was really snappy after all those walkers attacked and had a small melt down when we tried to burn the bodies of our bitten camp members. Maybe he's angry with me or somethin', I _was_ one of the people dragging bodies...

I open my mouth to say something I'm sure I'd regret, but before the word's could spill out Officer feel-good or whatever his name was starts talking. We're going to the CDC, something Shane didn't even almost agree with, and he threw a little hissy fit. I think after looking after the group, fucking the new guy's wife, and pretty much claiming that little boy as his own, it was hard for him to let it all go in one fell swoop. The new guy just bee-bopped in and took his place, I'm sure he feels uprooted. Though, I guess it could be karma.

Shane's protests do nothing but lower how the group looks at him and we make our way to the CDC, where a few of the scariest moments of my life since this shit started take place. Thank god the asshole running the place opened the door at the last second, barely letting us get our stuff in the door before shutting it again and locking it tight.

All was forgiven though, when the man busted out the booze. I'd have kissed him on the mouth if I weren't already questioning my sexuality. Hell, maybe that'd help with it.

OoOoO

Fuch not bein' gay tho, those fagits have all tha fun in the world, doin' it in tha butt, never havina talk bout feelin's n' shit like that... Hey, Glenn's lookin' kina lonely, and, like, sober and shit, he needa get in on summa this...

"Hey!" I yelled as mah bottle was takin' away fore I could give Glenn a taste. "Gimme tha back!"

"No." Jenner said serenely, walking to the other end of the room and chunking the almost empty bottle into the trash. "If everyone is done eating, please let me show you to where you will be staying." He says as he walks out of the dinning area, leading the group like a heard of cattle down a hallway of rooms where other members of the CDC used to stay. "I don't have many rooms that are... ready to use, so I hope you don't mind sharing rooms in pairs."

"I ain't sharing no room." Shane said coldly, walking by the man in his lab coat and entering the nearest room, shutting himself away.

"I'm so sorry about him," Rick said nervously, lookin' like he was bout to throw up out of fear. "The rest of us are perfectly fine with sharing."

After that the group was dispersed, Rick, Lori and Carl in the room after Shane's, Carol and Sophia in the next, Jacqui and Andrea, T-dog and Dale, and then me and... gah, fuck.

In our room, Glenn jus seemed to avoid me, anah don't really blame 'im.  
I'm stumblin' round, yellin' at the floor, an those big ol' brown eyes are just lookin' at mah drunk ass, he's tremblin' a little bit, like he's scared that I'm gonna beat him outa drunken rage or sumthin. I'd never hit tha pretty face. It hurts more than jus yer face to get punched by someone close to you, it hurts yer heart and stuff... I wonder if he's ever been hit, if his shirt hides his scars, if he can look at himself in the mirror and like what he sees. I wonder if he's so bubbly all the time because that's how he copes...

Glenn gasps as I make a bee-line to him, straddling his hips and slowly lifting his shirt to inspect his belly, deliberately moving up his ribcage to his chest. His skin is so smooth, ain't never got so much as a mosquito bite, let alone a beating. He probably only ever played inside, his parents too scared of him getting even a scratch to let him wander outside for fun. I'm surprised he's done as well as he has since the outbreak, his scarless body proving he'd been pampered all his life. People like him usually make me angry, to be honest they make me a little jealous, his parents loved him, wanted him not to hurt or need anything, but Glenn's different. He acts like this is the time of his life, like he can finally be the one to take care of people and make them feel safe instead of having people wait on him, he ain't happy all the time to hide the pain, he's just happy. I love this little fucker.

Wait.. I mean..

"Unh, I'm.. I'm gonna get a shower..." I stood up and took large steps to get to the bathroom as quickly as possible, not waiting for what he had to say to me. The room had stopped spinning, I wasn't tripping over ghost holes, and I couldn't blame my thoughts and actions on being drunk anymore. That thought was a sober one. Fuck!

OoOoO

Glenn blinks, just sitting there in bed with his shirt still crumpled up around his collar bones. He wasn't sure of exactly what he was supposed to do at this point, usually when someone does.. that.. they've got something planned further than barely getting the other party's shirt off. Daryl didn't seem like he had sexual intentions behind what he did, though, it's almost like he was looking for something, and it wasn't until the end of his search that he realized what he'd done.

Glenn swallows, shooing the thoughts of the rugged man from his head and ignoring his partially erect member. It wasn't a huge secret that he was gay, but it's not one that he had really announced because it wasn't all that important. The last thing that needed to happen was for Daryl to find out by walking in on him masturbating, the older male's name sure to be on the younger's lips.

OoOoO

I watch with blurred eyes as my cum washes down the shower drain, swirling around a couple times before washing away forever. The point of getting off was to get Glenn off of my mind, but he found his way into my head while I was pleasuring myself, his bare, throbbing cock looking up at me, his nipples hard under my mouth, his toned body grinding itself against mine... Mnf... now he's the only thing I can think about. Evil little bastard.

As I come out of the bathroom, I look over at the bed where, thank god, Glenn is asleep. I slowly move over to the bed and lay down, careful not to wake him up to avoid the sure-to-come awkward conversation about what had happened before. I don't know what I'm gonna say when he asks, and I'm sure it didn't help with the issue of the kid being anxious around me.

Glenn's hair is messy and splayed across his face, those freckle-less cheeks are stained red and his breaths are harsh. His hand that I can see is white-knuckling the sheets, and his legs are twitching roughly, causing his small body to move harshly against the bed. Is... is he having a wet dream beside me?

The question is squashed when a whimper of fear and a series of desperate 'stop's, 'no's and 'please's erupt from Glenn's lips and his entire body jerks, the tear that rolls down his cheek breaking my fucking heart. I reach forward and nudge his shoulder, unable to take anymore of Glenn's crying. "Glenn, wake up. Are you okay?"

Glenn snatches awake with a gasp, sending a terrified gaze in my direction only to quickly look back down at the bed. "I'm sorry," He mumbles, a new tone of red adorning his face, like he didn't know if it was worse to leave me wondering what the fuck that was or to let me know. "I... I have night terrors... I ran out of my medication for it about a week ago and haven't been able to sleep very well since then..."

"Oh... I'm sorry." That was a stupid thing to say, but I don't know what else to say to that. Maybe... "It's not real, it's just a dream." Damn. That was worse. Since when do I obsess so hard over what I say? Oh my god. Those eyes, those eyes are gonna kill me. He forced a small smile, but I could tell I had made him feel like a fool with what I said.

He gave a nod and a weak 'goodnight' before laying back down, this time facing away from me.

For the next three hours, every 30 minutes or so Glenn would re-position himself, needling his hands together, sit up to check and see if there was anything on the floor, or get up to use the bathroom very, very cautiously. Being a light sleeper in the first place and being thoroughly freaked out by his outburst earlier, every move the kid made woke me up. If there was a bump outside and he took a quick breath, I heard it. If he sat up and took too long to take the plunge and walk to the bathroom, I would send him a glance. He seemed to feel safer when he knew I was awake, but wouldn't close the door. Like something would get him in there and I wouldn't know to save him. By this point I've pretty much decided that after one of these freakish dreams he can't go back to sleep, and that he's not scared of me, the kid is just fucking exhausted and it's starting to catch up with him.

Now he's just laying there, tears slipping silently into his sideburns and dribbling into his ears. I can't take those tears, man. "Are you okay?" I asked cautiously, Glenn's head snatching to meet my gaze.

"Yeah... I'm sorry." He replied, quickly wiping his tears. "I can go sleep in the hallway if you want me to, it won't hurt my feelings..."

I watched as he took it upon himself to stand up and grab his pillow, preparing to go sit in a dark, empty hallway all by himself because he didn't want me to lose any sleep. That sweet little mother fucker. "Wait, don't do that, lay back down. You're not bothering me. I... our go-to-town guy doesn't need to be exhausted all the time.. If there's anything I can do to help.." I couldn't bring myself to spit out what I was hinting at, I was just praying he would suggest it so I could act like the martyr and still let him sleep, but like hell if the bright idea would be mine...

Glenn looks into Daryl's eyes, trying to read them in the dark and figure out where he's going. "I hate asking this, I really, really do..." Glenn continues to study Daryl's face, searching for any glares or wavering glances. It seems like the older male knew what the raven-head was trying to say. He did know what was going on, Daryl wasn't acting like himself at all, but if he could sleep peacefully for the second half of the night, he'd roll with it for as far as it would take him.

Slowly, as if he were making sure I wasn't going to clock him at the last second, he moves closer to me and huddles into my chest, his black hair brushing against my neck. He keeps the lower half of his body about a foot away from mine, trying his hardest not to make this anymore awkward than it has to be. His once labored breaths slow down and even out, and after a few minutes I can hear the faintest snores I've ever heard come out of his mouth. This feels... nice. Bolt. Bolt! BOLT!

I don't bolt, because I urged him into this, my heart can't take anymore tears out of the Asian, and I'd be lying if I didn't want to be here... see if it felt wrong. I drape an arm over his waist, feeling a smile creep onto my lips as Glenn physically relaxes into me, the rest of his body slipping against mine. I shouldn't have done it, because this if this _is_ wrong, I'd kill someone who tried to make me do right. I want nothing more than to be the reason Glenn isn't scared anymore. Ever.

(Sigh) Alright. I give up. I'm gay for Glenn.

**OoOoO**

**Sorry, it's a little slow right now. It will pick up soon though :)**


End file.
